InuYasha and Kagome: The Wonders of Love
by KaGoMe-MeGaN
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome both love eachother, but there's a problem. Neither of them know it! On day InuYasha decides to tell it to Kagome. What will she say? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in it. (This goes for all the rest of my chapters cuz I'm lazy.)**

_**Hey guys I know some of you liked my other story Kagome's Life, but I just couldn't figure out what I was gonna do with it. Plus, I did things that weren't supposed to happen and other things that people said that they didn't think would happen or the person would agree to. So I decided it had too many bugs in it to actually use it for anything, sorry for those of you that liked my story, but I felt like I couldn't continue it. Alright, enough with the chit-chat from me enjoy my new story.**_

**InuYasha and Kagome: The Wonders of Love**

**_Feudal Era_**

InuYasha was sitting in his usual position under the Goshinboku (it's a giant tree). His arms were crossed in his sleeves and his legs were crossed in Indian style. His soft, silver hair was blowing in the breeze. Kagome had gone for a walk with Shippou and Sango. She was due to arrive back sometime soon. Suddenly he heard voices, his ears twitched once, and then swiveled towards the noise, and it was coming from the hot springs. He immediately recognized Kagome's voice along with Sango's and Shippou's. They were talking about…….him? Sango had asked Kagome whether she had feelings for InuYasha or not and she had said yes! She said she loved him, but she didn't want to ruin his relationship with Kikyo. He sighed deeply in remembrance of the love he once had for the dead miko. He finally realized that he no longer loved her, and he couldn't, it wouldn't be right to love a dead priestess. He realized that the person he truly wanted to be with was Kagome. He sighed happily this time knowing that she loved him.

Then when Kagome and Sango were finished talking they exited the hot springs and put their clothes on. They walked back together in silence. When they got their, Kagome went to find InuYasha right where she had left him.

"Hey InuYasha, are we gonna go shard hunting today or is today a resting day?" Kagome asked politely, even though her eyes showed misery and pain from the discussion she had earlier with Sango.

"It's gonna just be a resting day today. But I have to talk to you about something." He said eagerness in his voice.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked sincerely.

"Kagome, I've given up on loving Kikyo. I realized that, I don't love her the way I love someone else. That someone is sitting right next to me (he told her when he saw the expression of pain cross her face.). Kagome, I love you, and only you." He told her smiling happily at her reaction.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him one of her biggest best smiles she had, gone was the sorrow and misery from her eyes; happiness and love only remained there now. She lunged at him and hugged him warmly. He smiled back and returned the gesture of intimacy.

"I love you, too InuYasha." Kagome whispered in his ear. After a while of the humming and buzzing of nature they both fell asleep.

InuYasha was the first to wake up so he grabbed Kagome and slowly and gently picked her up bridle style in his arms and leapt softly from branch to branch. They lay on a branch in the middle of the tree fast asleep and Kagome woke up to the look of peace on the sleeping InuYasha's figure. She gently shook him awake realizing that it was almost sundown, and that it was time to go back to the village and see Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara.

They started their walk back to the village silently, but Kagome broke the silence with, "I wonder if they were looking for us?"

InuYasha replied with, "I don't know, but honestly I don't care as long as they leave us alone more often, it was peaceful."

Kagome just laughed at that. He was so cute sometimes; no scratch that, all of the time. Kagome just loved every aspect of InuYasha. And InuYasha felt the same way about Kagome. When Sango saw them walking up to them with their fingers laced together, she automatically knew what had went on, and she was happy for Kagome. Now if only she could get Miroku to stop being so perverted and ask her out. But that would be near impossible.

The sun was setting and they had just finished their Ramen, when InuYasha smelled something, Miroku sensed a demonic aura, and Kagome sensed a shard of the jewel. The four of them ran outside to find hundreds of demons outside the hut. InuYasha quickly grabbed the Tetsusaiga, Kagome, her bow, Sango, her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku his staff and started to battle the demons. Guess who won? Duh, the good guys!

When the battle was over, Kagome ran over to InuYasha and hugged him tightly. He had saved her from a demon that had come up from behind her. She kissed him passionately and they were interrupted by Sango muttering get a room you two. The young couple blushed and broke apart. They all headed back for the hut, not saying a word.

When they got their, all of them just fell into their sleeping places and passed out from exhaustion that is all of them but one. InuYasha was still, very much awake, admiring Kagome's sleeping form.

In the morning they all headed out on their way to search for the jewel shard that Kagome had sensed yesterday. It ended up leading them to Kouga's den. Unfortunately Kouga saw InuYasha and Kagome holding hands, so he ran out, and immediately shoved InuYasha's hand out of the way. He asked if she was okay. When he tried to hold her and InuYasha almost killed him, but as usual Kagome stopped him from doing it.

**_Okay guys! How did you like the first chapter? What will happen? Will Kagome tell Kouga that she and InuYasha are going out? Will she slip her fingers out of his hands and run away? So many questions, but you will find them out the next time I post. The more reviews I get the faster I will post! By the way my birthday is coming up soon; it's on the 11th of November that's this week! Friday to be exact. I'm turning 13! This was 1,105 words! Go me!_**

**_KaGoMe-MeGaN_**


End file.
